


Yuletide

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Yule Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For 8 Days of Blacksand Day 7 (I think!)This story relies on knowledge of the Yule Cat to make sense, but that was going around just a few days ago so we’re good, right?
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 6
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/18/2014.

“What is _that_?” Jack points to the thing around Pitch’s neck.

“It’s a scarf, Jack. Surely you’ve seen them before?” Pitch looks down his nose at Jack, a rather impressive feat when considering the fact that Jack currently perches on a tree branch about ten feet above Pitch. “And your greetings leave much to be desired. I suggest ‘hello’, or, failing that, 'you! avaunt, foul creature!’ Both allow the person you’re talking to a moment of preparation for the conversation to come.”

“Why you felt you had the right to call the other Guardians weirdos I will _never_ understand,” Jack says. “ _Anyway_. I know what a scarf is, thanks. I’m asking about yours because it’s gold and sparkly." 

"It would have been difficult for it to be any other color,” Pitch says, as if this should be obvious.

“O-kay…gold and sparkly really isn’t your style–wait! Is that scarf made of dreamsand? Uncorrupted dreamsand? And you’re just letting it be?”

“I–I would have been extremely rude to do anything otherwise,” Pitch says. He brings one hand to the scarf. “Very rude indeed.”

“Yeah, and you’re all about etiquette–did Sandy _give_ that to you?”

“Dreamsand is one of the warmest and most comfortable substances in the world,” Pitch says. “And my current clothes are not very good for winter, and I have been having trouble shapeshifting them.”

Shock wars with glee in Jack’s face. “Did Sandy give that to you because he _likes_ you? Because he wants you to be warm and comfy in the winter?”

“You’re–you’re being ridiculous,” Pitch says. He pulls the scarf higher on his face.

“Are you _blushing_?” Jack grins. “Does the thought that Sandy might want to cuddle up next to you make you all nervous?”

“Jack,” Pitch’s voice comes out rather cracked, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Sandy gave me this scarf because, as I said, I’ve been having trouble shapeshifting my clothing into something new. And I need new clothing before Christmas, otherwise the Yule Cat will attack me. Sandy is _merely_ protecting me from getting mauled by a giant feline.”

“Yeah, but he’s the one who actually helped you with that problem,” Jack points out. “Personally, I think it’d be kind of funny to see a huge house cat attack you. You’d live through it, right?”

“I presume so,” Pitch says coldly. “Though it’s hard to be sure of anything anymore.”

“You can be sure that Sandy doesn’t want you to face the Yule Cat,” Jack says. “Sounds like true love to me!” He places his hand dramatically on his chest. “To think! That from such enmity, such love should flow–”

“You stop that!” Pitch shouts. A poorly made snowball flies past Jack.

“Hey, that was full of ice! That’s always a dick move, Pitch.” Jack jumps to a higher branch. “Pitch and Sandy, sitting in a tree–wait, do you ever sit in trees? It’s really clouds or horses or aerial sea creatures, but oh well–Pitch and Sandy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G–ow!” Jack rubs at his ear.

“Ha! My aim is as good as ever!” Pitch bends to pick up more snow and ice. “There’s more where that came from if you don’t stop it!" 

Jack sighs. "You just don’t know how to take a joke. Well, I’ve got to go, anyway. Madison really doesn’t want to take her spelling test tomorrow, and everyone loves a three-day weekend. See ya–with Sandy!” he shouts back as soon as he’s out of snowball range.

“Absolutely insufferable,” Pitch mutters, re-wrapping the scarf. Just as he tucks the ends into his robe, he notices a warm glow above him. When he looks up, he finds Sandy on his cloud, waving and patting the sand beside him.

“I–did Jack put you up to this?” he asks.

Sandy looks confused and shakes his head.

“Oh.” Pitch shrugs down into the scarf. “I probably shouldn’t join you there, anyway.”

Sandy tells him if the dreamsand makes him uncomfortable, they could sit in one of the trees. It might be more neutral. Better for conversation.

“No, the cloud’s fine.” Pitch sighs.

When Sandy smiles again and brings the cloud down to him, Pitch is glad that the scarf hides his answering smile.

Sandy decides to wait till later to tell him that he hasn’t accounted for this kind of smile reaching his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I would tell them to act their age#but maybe this is how you act when you're centuries/millennia old
> 
> lickoutyourbrains reblogged this from incurablenecromantic: #this is too cute
> 
> incurablenecromantic reblogged this from gretchensinister: #damn i love this kind of thing #oh y'all #beat it jack your elders are trying to have a moment
> 
> caolilar reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> How sweet! And Jack, you are really naughty LOL.
> 
> tejoxys said: This whole thing makes me grin.


End file.
